


Can you love me Again?

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Redemption, Trans Female Character, Work In Progress, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting sent to live with her Aunt Quinn, Boscha is finally coming home to bonesborough after 3 years to finish high school and to live with her mothers again. But what happens when an old friend walks in the  family bakery for a coffee. Will they be able to reconnect after so long or will everything come crashing down?( Make sure to read the notes at the beginning and end)
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Kudos: 27





	Can you love me Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm making this a one shot since I can't do a series for the life of me. They're still in beta form, Willow is like her original character in the series and I'm making Boscha somewhat like her original character but in conclusion she's nice overall.  
> Also I'm sorry of anyone was actually wanting a 'sibling au' I couldn't really think of anything good for the plot and I was also having a hard time writing it as well. I have a hard time paying attention to things and I get distracted easily so I lose focus on the main task.

** Tall ass tree **

_Two people sitting under a tree._

_One playing the guitar and the other_

_Brody, can you promise me some?_

_Of course Noa anything._

_The taller person holds at their pink_

_Can you promise we'll get married after_

_\--NG RING RING_

I groan while rolling over to grab my phone. Who the hell is calling me at 3 in the morning? I look at the caller I.D **Ma**. I press answer

“Ma why are you calling it’s 3 in the morning.”

In the background, I hear a voice saying I told you so. “Oh, hush you. I’m sorry honey I forgot about the time difference in Alaska.”

That’s right I live in Alaska with my crazy aunt. Ever since I got into a big fight during the 8th-grade year my mom’s said it was best for me to live here with Aunt Quinn to deal with my anger issues.

I chuckle, sitting up to grab my headphones. “It’s fine Ma, but if you’re calling this early it must be important then.”

I hear Ma sigh “I’m going to give the phone to Mama so she can explain it better.”

Feeling a little uneasy, I walk downstairs into the kitchen to grab some bread (yes, I’m a stress eater).

“Brody it’s Mama.”

“Can I know what’s going on you both are making me stress eat?”

Mama laughs, then starts sighing “We need help, Brody... it's about Boscha."

* * *

If I was being honest taking a 57-hour drive from Alaska to California wasn’t the ideal way I wanted to spend my weekend but after hearing what Mama and Ma said it’s for the best. 

_“She’s been bullying kids,” Mama said_   
_“That’s one hell of a way to say you miss me,” I say while laughing._   
_“Mama isn’t joking kiddo she really is. Do you remember the Parks?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out and follow @vicletta_ on Instagram to see how beta Boscha looks.


End file.
